Scrapbook Memories
by ThetasAMVs
Summary: Who keeps scrapbooks anymore? Over time, humanity has learned to live in the present. There's no need to keep track of the past. CT however, sees it differently. She kept a journal from Day One. It started as a way to document her life. But over time, she realized that every entry.. was about him. What he did today, the weird thing he said that one time.. CT x Wash, Wash x Carolina
1. Day One

**Hello~! I'm Thetas! This is my first time posting on this site, so a few tips might help... Anything to give you guys a better read, right? Anyways, I'll just let you, you know, read... Just felt the need to introduce myself first.**

* * *

 _Prologue:_

"I'm not making excuses for myself. Why are you?" Wash was hardly even listening. Connie had given him an earful countless times in the last couple months he'd known her; and, as he discussed constantly with North, it got a little repetitive. The Director this, conspiracy that... It hardly ever amounted to anything overall. It was always just rant after rant with her... Wash huffed under the cover of his helmet.

"I'm trying to make you feel better." He wasn't lying. He just wasn't trying hard enough for it to be evident, nor did he care to. Though, he felt a slight rise in his chest when she didn't respond immediately. That was always a good sign. Not this time, though..

"Yeah? _Great._ Hey, why don't you go make _Carolina_ feel better?" Wash slumped over a little. This shit? Again? This had to be the fifth time this week already. And it was only Thursday. About a week ago, Wash was in Carolina's room calming her. She was upset about something that the Director said. If that weren't the reason she was upset, Connie probably wouldn't have been so angry at him for trying to help. Everyone knew how crazy she could get about the Director, and his 'evil' plans. Except Connie, of course.

"Go pat Maine on the head. See how that works out for you." Wash rolled his eyes. "We all make mistakes." He replied with half a heart, his tone dropping in excitement. He always lost interest around three sentences in. It was instinct. Because that's when Connie starts getting annoying. Wash could never win a screaming match against _Connie_. Nor would he even try. It was best to tune her out instead.

"No- _We_ don't." Connie stood up, prompting Wash to take a step back. "That's the point! We don't all make mistakes." Wash's breath got caught in his throat. "Some of us very specifically make mistakes, and others don't seem to make any mistakes at all." Wash let out a short breath. "Connie, come on." And, just like that, he was right back in the thick of it.

It felt like it was like that every night. Wash and Connie had been designated partners since day one, since they were moved up into the Junior division together, and each day she had to tear him apart for something. Whether it was not keeping his room tidy, or spending too much time goofing off with North and York, both of whom clearly would prefer him staying away, she never failed to make him feel like shit each night before the lights went out.

Connie even convinced the Director to make them share a room. So she could 'keep an eye on the rookie', despite them being moved up on the same day. She was crazy. But, she stood up for him every now and again. Kept him awake when he needed to be, and even helped him sleep when he couldn't. It wasn't always like that, though..

* * *

 _Entry One, Day One:_

"What. The. Hell?!" Connie glared daggers into her newly assigned teammate, who was shyly standing in the corner in front of her in his blue training armor. He hadn't even gotten his armor set yet! "Kid- How the hell did you even get in here?!" She saw that the kid didn't like yelling. He was covering his damn ears!

"I.. I applied?" Her partner responded, which started a fire in Connie. "But look at you! You're a twig!" The kid looked like bones with skin and a patchy beard he obviously thought made him look cool. "Know what?" Connie took a step forward, and grabbed the kid by the arm. "You're coming with me." She grabbed the kid's helmet from the bench she'd found him on originally, and tossed it at him. "We're going to the weight room."

A few minutes later, the two burst through the door to the weight room. In the senior division. David was panicking, struggling to get the girl to let go of him. How could they stick him with _her_?! She was six inches shorter than him, and she was dragging him around like he was nothing! Not to mention her yelling... She was obnoxious!

All the soldiers from the Senior division stared at them as she threw him towards a pull-up bar. David landed on the floor not a second later, earning a chuckle from one of the seniors in the room, who was quickly hushed by someone nearby. "Get your ass up, and start working. We're going to put some muscle on you."

Connie felt a grip on her shoulder, and quickly whipped around, ignoring David as he picked up a weight that was obviously too heavy for him and began inspecting it, rather than listening to her. When Connie made a full turn, she saw a girl with tied-back blonde hair, with a few colored streaks in it. And she was _pissed_.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Coming into the _senior_ division gym and pushing a kid around?" Connie suppressed a laugh when she called him a kid. He was in his early twenties, just like the rest of them, and just like Connie, this girl knew that. But who could resist calling _that_ a kid? Even if he was a few inches taller than even the senior confronting Connie, he was a twig!

"I 'think' I'm helping him. And the junior division gym is closed, for your information." The senior reeled back a little. "So you think it's right to come in here? It's closed because we got a new batch of juniors. There's a reason behind everything, girl."

Connie huffed, and turned to David, who was trying to reach the pull up bar, which was set a little too high for him. Lucky for him, though, another blonde senior, a male, approached to save him. "Hey, kid. It's adjustable." The man pat David on the helmet, as he adjusted the bar for his height. "And- don't wear your armor to the gym. It gets a little stuffy." The man stepped back, and looked the kid up and down. He opened his mouth, inevitably to give another friendly tip, but was cut off by the other senior, the one that Connie was socializing with.

"North, leave the kid alone. Don't spoil him." The girl spoke, crossing her arms much like Connie's. The man, obviously North, shook his head a little, and pat the kid on the back. "Sorry, kid. Lady's rules." He glanced at Connie, before walking off, back to what he was doing before.

Connie walked forward, grabbing David by the wrist. "Come on. We're coming back tomorrow anyways." She turned around, sticking her tongue out at the female senior. "Oh, like hell you are! I'll make sure the Director hears about this." The girl yelled at them, as they walked past towards the door.

"Oh, can it South." A man in a tan shirt said from across the gym, with a smile. He turned over to Connie and David as they walked out. "Don't listen to her- And, they're gone.." The tan-clad man crossed his arms.

South walked past the man. "It's alright, York. They'll be back _tomorrow._ Remember?" She jabbed him in the chest, and walked right out the door.

"You know, I kinda doubt it. They don't get along too well." York mumbled to himself. North chuckled and walked past, punching him in the chest like the girl before him. "Shocking revelation, York. You've really outdone yourself." North joked. York turned around and ran after him. "Hey- all I'm saying is that the Director will probably reassign them!" York yelled, as he ran out after them.

"Fucking idiots..." The one of the last girls in the gym mumbled as she began putting everything away. She pushed a strand of deep red hair out of her face and walked out the door, thinking about the twig that the bossy junior was with. The fact that she found him cute was going to bother her all day... But she couldn't wait to tell York. Poor guy would get so jealous!

A smile rose to her face as she pushed the door open, and began running down the hall after her friends. "Hey, guys! Wait up!"

* * *

 **So? Please, don't hesitate to write a review. Any feedback would be amazing. I plan to keep a regular schedule for posting chapters, hopefully every two or three days, so follow now before you miss something! Or, Er.. Don't.. Whatever you want to do? I guess it's up to you.**


	2. Day Fifteen

_Prologue:_

"Oh, come on, Wash! You know I didn't mean it!" Connie stood behind her partner in the senior division cafeteria, poking him in the back playfully. "You can't just mope around all day. I'm not _mad_ at you!" Her voice was soaked in playful fun, engulfed by a slight giggle at the end of her sentence. She crossed her arms, watching Wash eat in silence, ignoring her. She pouted a little.

"You can't stay upset with me forever." She sat down next to him, taking his spoon and shoveling some mashed potatoes into her mouth. "Mmf! Remember? That one time," She swallowed. "Back when we first got assigned together? When I hid your new helmet? You said you'd hate me forever." She rested her head on his shoulder. "You don't hate me anymore, do you?"

Her question was returned with a cold glare. "I do." He stood, pushing his plate towards her and walking off towards their rooms. "How about that one time? When I was all pissy about that mission?" Wash stopped, turning around and facing her with an angry face. "Which one? You whine after every damn mission!" He pushed her back. "Maybe if you'd get over yourself for once and come train with the others, you'd be able to _contribute_ to the mission. We only fail because we have to carry _your_ dead weight!"

Connie pushed him back. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?! Wash," She laughed condescendingly, "You know what we talk about behind your back? Huh?" She smirked, and took a step forward. "How you've been lacking. Ever since we came up to the junior division, you've been behind me, and everyone else. _You're_ the dead weight, Wash." She delivered a hard push to his chest, making him stumble and fall onto his back. "You're _nothing_ , Wash. You don't _belong_ here."

* * *

 _Entry Two, Day 15:_

David had been a burden since day one, but Connie was determined to change that. She brought him to the senior division gym nearly every single day, skipping classes and everything when she had to. And, for once, he was starting to show some progress.

Connie woke early in the morning, knowing she didn't have classes, and neither did David. She threw on a baggy shirt and sweats, before marching off down to Wash's room, pounding on the door. "Hey, dumbass~" She yelled through the door. She frowned when he didn't groan at her. "Hey, idiot! I know you heard me!" Nothing. She sighed, and opened the door.

Wash was gone. Her face filled with concern as she slowly stepped into his room. "David..?" She bent down, looking under his bed. "Davey, come on. We're going to the gym. Come out." She opened the door to the bathroom, frowning and closing it soon after. She sighed, and walked out, closing the door behind her.

"Maybe he went to go get breakfast..." She started walking towards the junior cafeteria. "He shouldn't have left without me... He knows that." She crossed her arms, her ears picking up a faint chanting down the hall. In the gym.

She rolled her eyes, and walked past the cafeteria. "I swear, if it's just Carolina whooping York again..." She smiled at the thought, opening the door to the gym. Surprisingly, there was a small crowd gathered around one of the lifting stations. It looked to be all seniors, too. Weird, considering this was the junior gym.

She pushed into the crowd, spotting some familiar faces, all beaming with excitement.

" _Come on, David!" "Wooo!" "You can do it!" "Just a few more!"_

"Come on! 52! 53! 54!" She heard York's voice calling out over the rest of the voices. "York? What's going on?" Connie reached the front of the crowd, an arm instantly wrapping around her. "Hey, kiddo! You made it! Look at him go!" She recognized North's voice. She looked down at the person lifting, her eyes widening to see David, sweating buckets. She checked to see how much he was lifting, but she couldn't really tell. It was quite a lot, though.

Connie smiled. "Come on, Davey! Shoot for 60!" Her instinct took over, a smile taking over her face. Half the crowd shut up, holding in shocked gasps or giggles. Connie didn't notice. She brought her hands to her chest, genuinely proud of him.

"59, 60, 61, 62, 60..." York stopped, David's arms shaking rapidly, though they didn't lower the bar. York nodded, and took the bar, resting it on the stilts. "You alright, kid?" York pat him on the chest, the crowd waiting for him to talk.

He didn't get the chance.

Connie was on him in an instant, hugging him tightly. "David, that was amazing!" She hugged him tighter, David hardly even noticing. He really pushed himself to his limits.

"Oh, Davey~ Hurry up and _kiss_ me! Oh, Davey!" South mocked, smirking. Carolina rolled her eyes and smacked her on the back of the head. "Oh, shut it! Don't be bitter! It's sweet." Carolina made her way to the front of the crowd, her cheeks rosy red from watching the two. She brushed some hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

Connie lifted herself up, grabbing him by the hand. "I wish I would've come sooner. You should've came and got me." She helped him to sit up, hugging him again. "You can relax today." She decided, making him laugh some, the first real reaction she got from him. It was hard to tell with his red, sweaty face, but he was blushing. Hard.

"Tomorrow we're coming back, though. I wanna see you do it from the _beginning_."

* * *

 **So? Please, please please please write a review! Whether you liked it or not, I _need_ to hear your opinions to make this better, and more enjoyable to read. So far, I plan to keep the story going the way it is already: A prologue in the future of the freelancers, and a continuation of the main story after. The next chapter will likely be a two-parter, if I stick to the plan I have now. Just a heads-up.**

 **~Thetas**


End file.
